elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Siren
Sirens Origins There are many rumors of how Sirens originated into the vast land of Elysium, but there are two main stories in which most civilians believe: Some believe that Sirens were the results of a group of Water Mages' failed experiment on a group of Mermaids they had captured in the tropical waters around Turu, there is no true understanding on what the Mages were trying to accomplish. Some believe that they were simply interbreed between Mermaids and dark-spirited races such as Dark Elves, Demons, etc. Characteristics of Sirens Sirens are commonly known for their amazing singing voices which are most stereotypically used to lure in sailing ships which end up crashing into the rocky cliff sides of islands or village docks. But they can also use their voices to lure lone or grouped men and women to jump off bridges, boats or seemingly walk into water in order to drown themselves- Hypnotizing mainly. Sirens can not turn into any form of animal when on land and can naturally turn into humans, changing their eye, skin and hair colours at will. But more sirens are beginning to change themselves into other races such as Elves, Mages and even Werewolves and Nekos - many people can tell the difference between a true Neko/Werewolf and a Siren due to the fact that a Siren can not turn into a Cat/Wolf, no matter how hard they may try. No matter what form they take they always have unnatural beauty and grace, using this trait in order to get people to do as they ask, typically men. A Siren's voice is not as effective when they are out of water, as when in human form their singing voice's power is trapped inside a small red crystal which is most commonly seen worn around a Siren's neck in human form. It takes a total twenty-four hours for this crystal to turn back - When this happens they lose the power of song until they next return to water and stay there for a total of two days. = Male Sirens Just like any other race, there are males as well as females. Male sirens tend to be of a lower number though and they tend to live in the water most of the time. When in Siren form they can have the same tail design/pattern as what the female sirens in their region of ocean would have but tend to have a long trail of sharp spikes along the backs of the tails. They have the same hypnotizing voices as female Sirens would to lure in prey, but of course tend to use it to lure in female land-beings. 'Half Bred Sirens / Semi-Sirens' Alongside full-blood Sirens are Semi-Sirens - Creatures who are a mixture of half Siren and half of another race. Sirens name these beings 'Half-bloods' and most sirens tend to dislike and stay away from these beings calling them outcasts, freaks, etc. However recently, Sirens have begun to socialize more with these Semi-Sirens. Semi-Sirens can hold either the same hypnotizing voice or the power to breathe underwater - It is very rare for a Semi-Siren to possess both of these powers. 'Birth' Siren pregnancies last longer than the average land-being's pregnancy of 9 months, they have been known to last a whole year. Sirens spend most of their pregnancies underwater, away from dangers such as diseases and violence. When in labor, Sirens come onto land in human form to lay in calm areas away from any other beings such as empty air-pocket water waves, underneath bridges or in abandoned homes. When born they have none of the typical siren features such as tail, fins, etc., until they reach the age of ten where they spend the next three to four years in the water maturing. Since a Siren needs to be able to control and 'seduce' in order to gain food and survive, Siren children grow at a fast pace, reaching the look and mind of a ten year old in five to seven months. Types of Sirens There are Four types of Sirens to record: 'Tropical Water sirens' Personality: 'Tropical water Sirens adapted to live in the warm waters of Turu, They are rather playful and tend to be more teasing to other species that most other Sirens, they are often seen as niave and silly and commonly mistaken as Mermaids. '''Live: A'round five miles off-shore from the Turu docks 'Looks: '''When in Siren form their tails/scales are most commonly either an aqua blueish-green, a lilac purple or a dark green. They typically have blonde, hazel brown or Urban red hair colours, green or blue eyes and have a pale blue or lime skin tone - when out of water, their skin is a tanned colour. 'Cold Water Sirens Personality: 'Cold Water Sirens adapted to live in the freezing rivers and seas of Himmel, they are the most serious species of Sirens and are seen as rather hostile towards other species. Meaning their luring of species to their deaths tend to be more brutal and sadistic. '''Live: '''In the cold water rivers and seas of Himmel and any other cold areas. '''Looks: '''When in Siren form their tails/Scales are most commonly either black, a pale blue or pure white. They typically have Black, White or Silverish-blue hair, blue, hazel, or green eyes, and have a pale white or blue skin tone - when out of water, their skin is a ivory white colour. 'Salt Water Sirens Personality: 'Salt water sirens have adapted to live in all of the areas of Elysium, whether it be the freezing Rivers of Himmel or the warm bays of Turu, they tend to be rather playful with others but can also be wise and more trusting and more willing to venture out of the water to collect meals. '''Live: '''In any area around Elysium. '''Looks: '''When in Siren form their tails/scales can be seen the same as Tropical and Cold Water Sirens, with the additional dark purple and dark red. They can have every natural hair colour and eye colour, along with an average skin tone. Outcast Sirens In the small population of sirens - Around fifty to sixty, their are a small majority of Sirens who refuse to use their voices for evil purposes such as luring ships to crash etc. They tend to stay in their human form and only ever use their singing to stop people from violence or to protect themselves. Due to the fact that they tend to stay away from water to hide their true Siren forms, most lose the power in their voice amulets making them average looking human beings. There are cases of Siren children being found by land-beings and raised by them. meaning most of these children never learn of their siren abilities until they start to swim at the age of ten. Harmonia Crystals~ Sirens are famous for their beautiful singing voices within the seas of Elysium, but in order for them to use their voices on land Sirens have beautifully crafted Crystals - called ''Harmonias' - which are often found attached to a necklace, head chain or bracelet on the sirens hands(Or ankle in human form). These Crystals are formed from an ancient rock called Zusnaerium - '''which is rather rare to find due to it only ever being found out the bottom of the oceans of Elysiums, or ,rarely, in underground caves as well. When harvested, Dark magic is often used and when the stone comes in contact with the magic, it turns into the beautiful Harmonia Crystals. The Crystals enabled the Sirens to sing on land by storing part of essence from souls devoured by Sirens within it, causing the crystals to turn almost a foggy texture and glow faintly - enabling the host Siren to sing as much as they can when it's fully stored. But, the crystal will start to fade after roughly nine months or so, slowly turning back to its clear, non-glowing original state. To stop this from happening Sirens can either devour more souls or swim within their birth water for two hours (Eg. If you were a Cold Water Siren you would swim in cold water). The Colour of a Harmonia Crystal depends on what personality a Siren is born with. ''Red Harmonia Sirens tend to be found alone or in a small group of others – and of course like many colours the Red comes in different shades with different meanings:'' '''Light Red represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love. Pinkish (Lilac) signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness. Dark Red is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath. Brown suggests stability and denotes masculine qualities. Yellow Harmonia Sirens tend to be found in large groups and are seen as a friendlier bunch, the personality in shades tends to go as such: Bright Yellow is associated with joy, happiness, manipulativeness, intellect, and energy. Dull (Dingy) Yellow represents caution, decay, sickness, and jealousy. Light Yellow is associated with intellect, freshness, and joy. Green Harmonia Sirens are rather like the Red Harmonia Sirens and tend to hang out in small groups or alone, their personality shades go as such: Dark Green is associated with ambition, greed, and jealousy. Yellow-Green can indicate sickness, cowardice, discord, and jealousy. Aqua is associated with emotional healing and protection. Olive Green is the traditional color of peace. Blue Harmonia Sirens like to be in large groups and with those they are more friendly with, the personality colours go as such: Light Blue is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness. Dark Blue represents knowledge, power, integrity, and seriousness Navy Blue '''is associated with loyalty and friendliness Rare Harmonia Colours: ''Purple Harmonia Sirens are extremely rare to see and there is only a 1/100 chance of spotting one, these are crystals belonging to ‘Siren royalty’ or the leaders of Siren clans.'' '''Light Purple '''evokes romanticism and tends to get nostalgic feelings. '''Dark Purple evokes gloom and sad feelings. They get a lot of frustration. Black Harmonia Sirens are the rarest of Sirens to find and they either live in groups of two or on their own - or in a large number if its a family group. Light Grey '''is associated with gloomines and sadness. '''Grey '''is associated with selfishness and anger '''Pure Black '''associated with evil and madness '''Although many of these colours indicate a 'good' personality, Sirens rarely show their true side to outside races, and tend to give them cold shoulder unless they are comfortable around that race or being. The Dangers for Sirens. Of course Sirens are as exposed to dangers as any other being is. Sirens have been reported as 'Kill on Sight' for many fishing villages as their reputation of sinking ships and killing sailors sets fears into many beings minds. But sirens aren't just killed for peoples protection, but for their scales- which are highly valuable and expensive and are used to decorate clothing and jewelry. They are also killed for their cyan blue blood, which is believed to grant unnatural beauty to anyone who has a few drops, which they can keep as long as they take a few drops of the blood every few months. (It is believed that their cyan blue blood grants healing properties, whether it be a minor or a major wound, a few drops would recover it. This of course, does not work on mental problems.) Category:Lore Category:Player-written lore Category:Custom Races Category:Races